Bomberman
Entrance Bomb! A small bomb explodes, which Bomberman hops out of. Special Attacks Netrual B - Bomb Throw Bomberman pulls out a bomb which can be thrown by releasing the special button, or charged by holding the special button down. If on the ground, holding the down button while releasing special attack will place the bomb at Bomberman's feet. He can also throw the bomb above himself. Bombs remain in place and can only be manipulated by the Bomberman player that threw them. Bombs can be kicked using side special or detonated using down special. A small bomb does 7%, a medium bomb does 11%, and a fully charged "P-bomb" does 15% damage. Up to 3 bombs of each charge level can be on screen at one time. If a fourth bomb of a charge level is thrown, the first one will disappear. #Navarm Bomb: Pulls a bomb that sprays lava within the range of 1/3 of Final Destination’s platform. #Dangerous Bomb: Pulls a much larger bomb that deals more damage, but cannot be charged and damages himself when exploded. The explosion has the largest hitbox radius ever seen. Side B - Ice Bomb Bomberman pulls out an ice bomb, which can be throw by releasing the button, after that it explodes and freezes the opponent. While holding the button, he can aim up or down with the control stick, and can freeze water for a long period of time. If the opponent attack Bomberman while holding the ice bomb, the attack gets cancelled. #Poison Bomb: Throws a bomb that deals poison damage and there's 1/2 to the opponent getting poisoned. He can only throw straight forward. #Thunder Bomb: Throws a bomb that paralyze the opponent when exploded. Deals less damage, but allows him to throw in 7 directions. Up B - Jetpack Bomberman takes out a jetpack, charges it up, and then spins around while it launches him vertically. The move can do up to 6%, and it has weak knockback. There is a slight chance to KO an opponent if he/she is found right above Bomberman when he does the move, but is very hard to perform considering Smash DI. When the Jetpack is initiated, there is a small delay which makes Bomberman keep falling slowly until it activates unless he jump cancels into the move. Though it is the greatest vertical recover, as such, it has very poor horizontal recovery. He waves his arms in a nervous matter while he uses this move. #Rocketpack: An upgraded Jetpack that takes him higher and increased start-up. But can't multiply hit the opponent. #Gliding Jetpack: Throws a bomb down while jumping, then brings his Jetpack. Allows him to glide. Down B - Remote Detonation This move causes all bombs onstage to explode; damage and knockback depend on the level of charge each bomb has accumulated. Is an important part of Bomberman's moveset, since this attack is used to detonate the bombs that are placed with Bomb, used in conjunction with Bomb Kick for positioning. #Super Detonation: An upgraded version that has more hitbox range of the bombs, but is much slower. #Lazy Remote: Lazily presses the remote for 2 second that gains him Super Armor, which there's a 1/3 to explode himself. Final Smash - Revenge When triggered, Bomberman stands on a pink bomb with a skull stamped on it and simulates being "defeated" by it after it explodes, then, he gets launched into the air and returns onto the stage aboard the Revenge Cart, a hovering aircraft Bomberman can move left or right while it continously drops countless amounts of bombs onto the stage, dealing damage to any opponent who is struck by the bomb for the entire duration of the Final Smash. If he/she is caught in one bomb blast, he/she could be potentially KO'd by the bombs that follow. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Aaaah!!" KOSFX2: "Ouch!" Star KOSFX: "UUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" Screen KOSFX: Ou! Taunts Up: Flourishes his arm at his side saying "I did it!" Sd: Jumps up and fist pumps Dn: Holds a bomb, but explodes, leaving in a burning state. Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Bomberman jumps one each foot once each and puts his hands on his side. Victory 2: Bomberman performs a back flip and pumps his right fist into the air and says "Yay!" Victory 3: Doing his Bomberman 64 Victory Pose Lose/Clap: Sadly claps to winner, while been in burned state. Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose =Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Bomberman is a robot whose main ability is to create bombs, hence his name, out of his own hands; he is a robot who wears a white helmet with a fuse-like antenna (making his head resemble a bomb) that only shows his eyes; his mouth, if he even has one, isn't visible, therefore, Bomberman shows responses and emotions through his eyes; he also wears a blue suit, sometimes purple, with a black belt in the middle, the legs and sleeves are completely white while his gloves, shoes and the round tip of his helmet's antenna are pink. It should be noted that, sometimes, Bomberman's outfit changes to fit the settings of the game he is starring, like in Bomberman GB for Game Boy, in which he wears and adventurer attire and a bag. In the standard games, he is the protagonist and playable character. He is usually portrayed as the heroic yet cheerful type, often saving his home planet from disaster. Like all Bombermen, he has the ability to generate bombs in his hands. In later games, such as Bomberman Max and Bomberman Tournament, he is shown to be part of an interplanetary police force stationed at Bomber Base. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *Neutral attack- A hook left, hook right, then a headbutt. *Dash Attack- Runs for a split second, then trips and falls on his head. Tilts *Side- Bomb Kick: The kick itself is a weak attack as it only does 5% and it does not have high knockback, but is main purpose is to move bombs across the stage, as it cannot be manipulated in any other way once it is thrown. He kicks the opponent straight if done on the ground, but in a arc if aerial. *Up- Bomberman smashes his head, hitting above and in front of him. It resemble's King Dedede's Up Tilt from SSBB. *Down- Sticks his foot out and slides forward. Smashes *Side- Throws an extremely powerful punch. *Up- Uppercuts and causes an explosion. *Down- Holds two bombs with his arms crossed, then throws them to the ground and does a frontflip. Aerials *N-Air - Sticks foot out. This attack is a sex kick. *F-Air - Bashes forward with his head. *B-Air - Kicks backwards with both feet, then twists around. *U-Air - Smacks head upward while facing the camera, then flips. *D-Air - Uses the foe as stairs. Great for combos. Grabs, Throws *Grab- Sticks both arms out. *Pummel- Bashes head into opponent. *Forward- Pulls the foe in, then goes to push them and falls flat on his face. Extremely high knockback. *Backward- Bomberman puts the grabbed enemy behind himself and kicks. *Up- Spins the foe around and throws them diagonally *Down- Jumps up with the foe, then throws them down onto the ground and stomps on them soon after. Other *Ledge attack: Bomberman flips up and does a low kick. *100% ledge attack: Jumps up from the ledge and sits down while sticking his legs out. *Floor attack: Gets onto all fours and kicks forward with feet. *Back attack: He climbs up and spins his body around while laying down. *Trip attack: Does a sweeping roundhouse kick. Changes from SSF2 and SSBC to Super Lawl * * * * * * * * * Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Icon The Bomb Victory Music Super Bomberman - Battle Mode: Victory Theme Kirby Hat Bomberman's hat Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Bomberman's regular trophy is obtained by clearing Classic Mode with him and his smash trophy can be obtained by completing Adventure mode with him. Bomberman Bomberman (Smash) Bomberman_Trophy.png|Classic Bomberman_Trophy_(Smash).png|Smash Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Goombella's Tattle TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *White: Default *Blue: Blue Bomber *Red: Red Bomber *Green: Green Bomber *Yellow: Yellow Bomber *Black: Black Bomber *Pink: Pretty Bomber *Light Blue: Bad Box Art Bomberman (North American NES Cover Art of the original game) Trivia *Insert One Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Non-Human Category:Bomberman Category:Konami Category:Hudson Soft Category:Super Lawl Category:Death Battle Category:Death Battle Losers Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Video Game Characters Category:Famicom Fighters Category:TheLonelyGoomba Played Category:DreamMix TV World Fighters Category:DBX Category:All Star Battlemania